A Traitor's Redemption
by RockyStayGold
Summary: Thanos has finally caught up with Loki to extract revenge for his failure of the Earth invasion. His request for Loki is simple enough that Loki doesn't even bat an eye. The mission seems easy until Loki finds something he never thought he would never have.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I have no affiliation with Sailor Moon or Avengers nor Thor or any marvel creations. All characters and all aspects of those story universes belong to the creators. Thank you

* * *

They all bowed before the All-Father as he rose up off his throne to retire for the night. He used Gungnir to aid himself down the steps as he bided those around him good night. Odin made his way down the hall to his chambers looking around making sure everything was at it should be. As he approached his chamber two guards opened the doors, "Night your majesty."

"Thank you, goodnight gentlemen" Odin responded as they shut the doors behind him.

Odin turned with a smile and locked the doors. As he began to walk forward the All-Father's gray hair began to grow out turning black. Every step that he took he began to grow taller and thinner. A wicked smile was on Loki's face as he looked around the king's chamber. "Ahhh! This never gets old" he chuckled to himself.

Loki was satisfied he had finally achieved what he had been striving to do. Ruling Asgard was easy, easier than his father Odin had ever lead them to believe. Loki began walking forward his boots clicking on the stone floor as he headed towards the washroom. (Maggots the lot of them) he thought of all the people who begged for the attention of the All-Father. While he was deep in thought the stone walls of the chamber began to melt away and unnoticed to Loki he was standing on the dark soil of an asteroid.

He stopped immediately when he noticed the light of the candles began to fade and the darkness of space began to set it in. Loki looked up to see stars and rocks surrounding him. His heart sank in his chest as he heard breathing behind him. (So the time has come) he thought as he turned to face the figure sitting on the throne.

"My lord Thanos" Loki spoke as he dropped to his knees before the being.

A throne floated off the ground the man sitting upon the throne was large with purple skin and bulging muscles. His red eyes glared down onto Loki a frown set on his features.

"Loki Laufeyson" Thanos grunted.

Loki narrowed his eyes at the name as he looked up at the god before him. "My lord Thanos I beseech thee. I have been unable to return to you..." Loki spoke to defend himself but was cut off.

"I know where and what has been happening Laufeyson. I know you have been hiding as the All-Father to rule the Asgard realm" Thanos glared at him. "You have cost me two infinity stones Laufeyson! You owe me a debt" he growled.

"My lord I don't understand" Loki began to sputtered. Thanos narrowed his eyes looking down at the man before him and leaned forward off the throne.

"As I said you cost me two infinity stones you owe me a debt!" Thanos commanded.

Loki bowed his head, "Of course my lord what would you have me do?"

"I want you to return to Midgard. There you will find a mortal woman. I want you to kill her and bring me back the white gem she possesses. If you complete this task I will spare your life and consider your debt paid" Thanos explained.

Loki's head shot up at the titan's words, "Destroy a mortal and I'm free?"

"Yes, but you must also bring me the white gem she carries." Thanos ordered.

A smile broke across Loki's features as he nodded, "Of course I will do as you ask my lord Thanos. How do I find this woman?" Thanos raised his hand and tossed a small dark crystal to the man below him. Loki's raised his hand and caught the crystal looking down at it in confusion.

"That crystal is part of a powerful force called the Jakokusuishou. It will track and lead you to the white gem that the mortal woman carries" Thanos explained.

Loki looked down at the crystal that glowed purple at the titan's words. "Consider your will done my lord" Loki stated as he bowed his head.

"Be gone from my sight" Loki heard the titan ordered.

When Loki looked back up he was back in the chambers of his father Odin. Loki raised himself off the ground and clutched the piece of Jakokusuishou crystal in his hand. He smiled down at his hand, "One mortals life for mine...hardly seems enough."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I have no affiliation with Sailor Moon or Avengers nor Thor or any marvel creations. All characters and all aspects of those story universes belong to the creators. Thank you

* * *

Loki looked around as the Jakokusuishou crystal brought him to a city street of Tokyo, Japan. He let his robes transform to match the clothes of those of Midgard so he could blend in as he searched. Loki held up the black crystal in his hand and moved from side to side until it started to glow pointing him in the direction he needed to go. He smiled as he began to stroll across the street, (This is going to be so much easier than I thought.)

Loki had been traveling for an hour before the Jakokusuishou crystal began to glow a steady purple. He looked up to a large building with people walking in and out of the doors carrying bags. Standing across the street he sat himself down on a bench to patiently wait for his target to emerge from the building.

He smiled as he needed not wait too long for his mission to reveal it-self. A group of five girls laughing emerged from the building carrying various bags. The Jakokusuishou crystal flared to life as the women headed down the street. Loki leaped to his feet and crossed the street studying the women as he approached.

The first he noticed were two blondes, one taller than the other wearing a red bow in her hair. The second blonde was the shortest of the group standing in the center she had her hair pulled up in two buns at the top of her head with a long pigtail falling from each bun. Next to the blonde with the bow was a woman with short blue hair while the last two women stood on the other side of the shorter blonde. The tallest of the group standing next the shortest was a brunette whose hair was pulled up in a pony tail, while a raven hair girl stood next to her.

(Well if I can't figure out which is the target I'll just have to kill them all) Loki thought as he approached them.

* * *

Rei laughed as her and the others exited the department store they had spent hours shopping at. It had been such a wonderful day getting to spend time together, something they hadn't done in so long. She smiled they walked up the street one arm linked with Makoto's arm while Makoto's was linked with Usagi's. Rei was on cloud nine until she noticed the dark haired man walking in their direction.

The man was wearing a suit, his long black hair brushed back out of his face. His eyes were scanning each of their faces as he approached them while his fist was clenching whatever was in his hand. Rei felt herself go cold as she sensed a dark presence in the man before them as she heard Minako make a comment about Usagi getting married in three days. She pulled herself away from Makoto and began to reach for one of her ofuda scrolls. Makoto turned in confusion to face her as Rei glanced over and screamed, "Usagi watch out!"

Loki frowned as he watched the raven hair girl eyes narrow at him. She began to reach for something in her pocket as she screamed a name rushing towards him. He reached and unhooked a cylinder object from his side before the raven haired girl could finish her attack. He rolled the cylinder forward on the ground towards the group of women as it began beeping. The remaining four girls looked down at the object in confusion as it rolled before them exploding in a bright light.

The five women were thrown backwards as the bomb exploded sending debris and smoke into the air. People began running away from the area screaming as Loki moved forward. (How is it possible they're all still alive?) Loki wondered as he watched the five women still moving. As he pointed the Jakokusuishou crystal forward it glowed a solid purple.

Loki walked forward as the smoke began to clear he saw the woman with the usual hair style trying to raise herself off the ground. He looked down as his target as she looked up her blue eyes meeting his green ones. Loki was taken aback as he peered down at the woman before him. Even though she had just survived an explosion she was looking up at Loki with a look of defiance instead of fear he expected to see. As Loki studied the woman's face he couldn't help but think (Who is this woman?)

Instead of striking a fatal blow Loki found himself reaching his hand up towards the woman lying at his feet. With a wave of his hand the woman fell back unconscious to the ground as if she had been put to sleep. Loki bent down gathering the petite woman in his arms and turned around to leave.

As he walked forward he cast a glimpse to his side to see the blue hair woman raising herself up off the ground. He glanced over and made eye contact with her as she looked up at him in confusion. The blue haired woman looked him in the face before her eyes glance down at the woman in his arms before settling at his hand. The Jakokusuishou crystal was visible in his hand and Loki noticed the blue haired woman's eyes grow large at the sight of it. Loki smiled at her before calling upon his power and disappearing from Midgard with the blonde in his arms.

* * *

Loki sat the woman down on the bed in Odin's chamber staring down at her. He studied her as she lay on the bed noticing the cuts and burns she had sustained from the explosion had already healed. (No normal human can heal this fast) Loki thought wondering just what Thanos had sent him to do. He could feel strong magic flowing in this woman's veins. However, he had to admit the woman laying there was beautiful, no normal human or Asgardian could compare.

Loki stepped back and waved his hand over the woman releasing her from his sleeping spell. In mere seconds the woman's eyes started to flutter and she groaned as she raised herself up into a sitting position. He could see the confusion in her eyes as she looked around, her eyes finally finding him and narrowing into a look of distrust. "Where am I? Who are you?" Loki's captive questioned.

He smiled as he held up his hands gesturing to the room around him, "You are in Asgard and I am Loki its king."

"Why have you brought me here?" she demanded. Loki grinned at her as he walked forward, "I was given the task by my lord Thanos to kill you and retrieve the white gem you carry."

Loki could see a mixture of surprise and fear filled the woman's eyes. He could tell this mystery woman knew the name which was a clear sign she was not a regular mortal of Midgard. "You know this name?" Loki questioned stalking up to her like a cat toying with a mouse. The woman nodded, "Yes I know of him."

"No regular mortal could know of my lord nor survive the blast from the bomb. So tell me what are you?" Loki inquired. The woman looked weary as she replied, "No I'm not a normal human. I'm a Lunarian."

Loki's eyebrows raised in surprised at her words, "Do you take me for a fool? Lunarians have been dead for thousands of years, long before even I was born."

"What reason would I have to lie to you?" the woman fired back at Loki. Loki could always tell when someone was lying to him and as he frowned at the woman he could sense that she at least believed she was telling the truth.

"What is your name?" Loki inquired standing over her. The woman looked up and stared directly into her imprisoner's eyes.

"My Earth name is Usagi. But before that I was known as Serenity, last princess of the White Moon barer of the ginzuishou." Usagi replied a regal tone to her voice.

"The ginzuishou? Is this the gem Thanos wants?" Loki questioned.

"Yes, but Thanos must never possess it. There are many reasons why Thanos may want the ginzuishou and I can swear to you none of those outcomes will be good for the universe." Usagi explained.

Loki frowned not liking what he was hearing, "Where is this gem?"

"I won't give it you." Usagi responded with no hesitation.

A wicked smile spread over his lips and he leaned forward towards her. "Show me the ginzuishou or I will return to Midgard and kill those women you were with when I took you." he sneered.

Usagi's eyes went wide in fear and she could tell he meant his threat. Loki watched as she raised her hand up to a heart shaped locket she was wearing on the front of her shirt. As her hand hung over the item a white light began to glow from the locket. Loki had to shield his eyes as the blinding white light filled the room as it began to morph and form into a solid round object. As Loki lowered his arm he could see Usagi holding up her hand the soft glowering jewel resting on her palm.

Loki reached his hand forward as Usagi darted farther back in the bed trying to keep the crystal from him. "You must want your friend's to die?" Loki questioned the blonde. He watched as a look of defeat entered her blue eyes as she stretched out her arm. Loki held his hand back out to her as Usagi dropped the ginzuishou into it.

The white crystal glowed in Loki's hand for a moment before it died back down. He began to back away from the bed, but Usagi's hand launched back out grabbing his wrist. "Please if you take the ginzuishou away from me I'll die" Usagi whispered softly.

Loki was taken by surprise at her statement, (Did Thanos not know separating the crystal from her would kill her.) Thanos had made it very clear to kill the woman and bring back the white gem. Loki highly doubted Thanos would not know that piece of information. So why would he want to be sure Loki killed this woman instead of just stealing the crystal.

"Tell me why does Thanos want you dead so badly?" Loki asked looking down at Usagi.

Usagi looked up at Loki unsure of rather to answer his question, "Someday I will have the power to destroy him."

"Impossible!" Loki whispered gripping the crystal. (How could it be this tiny mortal woman would have the power to destroy the most powerful being in the galaxy) he wondered as the thoughts raced through his head. Usagi never once broke eye contact with him and he could feel she wasn't lying, that she believed every word she spoke to be true.

"Please I beg of you don't do this" Usagi pleaded. Usagi watched as Loki lowered himself to sit next to her on the bed. He slowly brought his hands together and then began to glow green. "Stop what you doing?" Usagi shouted reaching forward again for the crystal.

Before Usagi could grab the crystal Loki raised his fist and slammed his hand against Usagi's chest. He watched as a look of surprise over took her features, a small gasp escaped her lips and she disappeared from her place on the bed.

Loki raised himself off the bed and pulled the Jakokusuishou crystal out of his pocket and held it to the white crystal in his other hand. The Jakokusuishou began to glow a steady purple, smiling Loki raised up the purple crystal and called out Thanos's name.

* * *

The light of Asgard melted away and Loki found himself once again standing on a meteoroid in space. Without looking around Loki dropped to his knees before the throne floating feet off the ground. Thanos set up high staring down at Loki with a frown, "You have returned already Laufeyson."

Loki glanced up with a look of annoyance in his eyes, "Yes, my lord Thanos. I've completed my mission."

As Loki lowered his head down again he raised both of his hands into the air. Thanos held out his right hand as both the purple and white crystal flew to him. Thanos looked down to see the purple Jakokusuishou crystal glowing next to the white gem. "Finally the gem of the white moon" Thanos whispered.

Loki's head snapped up at Thanos's words knowing full well the blonde woman had been speaking the truth. Thanos finally glanced away from the ginzuishou and looked back down at Loki. "You have done well Laufeyson. From this moment consider your debt paid, I shall spare your life." Thanos grunted.

"Thank you my lord" Loki replied bowing his head.

Slowly Loki began to raise himself up and turn to leave before the purple giant cleared his throat causing Loki to come to a halt. He looked back at Thanos whose face was still void of emotion.

"Before you leave Laufeyson there is one more pressing matter" Thanos spoke.

"Whatever you desire my lord consider it done" Loki responded.

"The tesseract is being kept in the vault on Asgard is in not?" Thanos questioned. Loki slowly nodded his head trying not to make eye contact with him. "I want you to keep the tesseract protected until I have need of it. Then you will return it to me is that understood?" Thanos explained.

"Yes, of course" Loki replied.

"You may go." Thanos grunted sitting back in his throne. Loki nodded before turning and heading back into the familiar setting of Odin's chamber. Once the bleakness of space disappeared Loki allowed the transformation into Odin take him over. As Odin, he approached the doors to the chamber and headed out to continue his charade.

* * *

Hours later Loki returned to the chambers of the All-Father and allowed his disguise to melt away. He walked a few feet before turning on his heel and disappearing from the room. Loki reappeared next to a lake miles from the main city of Asgard. He found himself at bottom of sloping yard of a rather large manor.

Loki smiled to himself as he could feel the effects of his cloaking magic that hid the manor from anyone he did not wish to see it. He strode up the hill heading for the manor brief flashes of his past running through his head.

This had been the childhood home of his mother Frigga. His family had vacationed here once before during the early years of his childhood. While Loki had enjoyed himself immensely reading in the quiet gardens of the manor Thor had hated being away from the hustle of the palace. Because of Thor they had never returned to the manor as a family making that the first slight of many for Loki against Thor.

However, that first visit to the manor had not been Loki's last. Frigga would have Loki teleport them back to the manor and there they would work together to hone and improve Loki's magic. Those days had been the best in Loki's life and the manor was one of the few places in the universe that held his heart.

As Loki stepped into the manor the candles began to light themselves brightening the dark house. Loki made his way through a family room and turned down a hallway that led to the bedrooms. He approached a set of double doors and as his hand reached for the door handle he could hear the lock unturned itself.

Loki stepped into the dimly lit room and immediately noticed his target sitting in a chair by the sealed window. Usagi jumped up from her seat and threw herself at her captor hurling words of insult at him. Loki raised his hands freezing her to a stop inches from himself before she could lay a hand on him.

"How dare you leave me trapped here!" Usagi snarled in a tone she had never used before.

"Well I couldn't leave you just to wander around and ruin my plans now could I?" Loki questioned with a sly smile.

"Why are you doing this? You need to let me go! I have a fiancé that I am to marry in three days!" Usagi pleaded unable to move as Loki's magic held her in place.

"I'm afraid I can't do that. If I let you leave this place Thanos will know you're still alive" Loki explained.

Usagi looked at Loki confused, "I don't understand. Why would Thanos think I was dead? You didn't give him the ginzuishou, I still have it."

Loki grinned at the confusion in Usagi's face before taking a step towards her. "Your right I didn't give him the white gem, however since I am the god of mischief and trickery I gave him a duplicate. As far as Thanos know he has the actually ginzuishou and your dead." Loki explained.

Usagi's look of confusion just seemed to deepen at Loki's words, "Then how are you keeping my presence hidden from him?"

"Well my dear, I've had this manor hidden under a cloaking spell for years. And as long as you stay within the boundaries of the spell Thanos will never be able to sense that you're alive." Loki smiled watching the look of horror over take the woman's features.

"You mean...you mean you intend to leave me imprisoned here?" Usagi whispered. Loki nodded enjoying the woman's fear as she began to realize her predicament. "You think you can just keep me here? Tell me what do you think would stop me from breaking free of here?" Usagi shouted.

Loki leaned forwards lowering him more to the shorter woman's height. "Well I think it's safe to assume you realize your magic isn't working or else you would be long gone from here" Loki pointed out matter-of-factly. The angry look he received back from her was the only answer he needed. "The other fact is that if I let you go and Thanos realizes your alive then he will kill me." Loki explained.

"And why should that matter to me?" Usagi asked heatedly.

"Well you see my life might not mean to much to you, but I think the billions of lives that Asgard holds does means something to you" Loki sneered.

Usagi gasped taken aback by her Loki's respond she whispered, "I don't understand."

Loki began to chuckle to himself while staring down at the blonde. "You see my dear, if Thanos finds out your alive then not only will he kill me. But he will kill every man, woman and child on this planet." Loki grinned. He watched as Usagi's breathe began to increase and a look of contempt enter her eyes. He knew in that instance he had her, "So I'm safe to say that when it comes down to it. The price of one person to live a life of imprisonment is far easier then the death of an entire race."

Usagi let out a straggled cry as Loki released her from his freezing spell and she slumped to the ground. He stood over her laughing knowing he had won, knowing she wouldn't let anyone die for her even if it meant giving up her freedom. Yes, Loki could already read her like a book and he knew he had her beat.

Loki turned heading for the doors as Usagi laid on the ground crying. He stopped before exiting the room glancing over his shoulder, "And one last thing my dear. The length of your imprisonment depends solely on when you develop that power to destroy Thanos."

Usagi looked up at him tears pouring down the side of her face. She could barely make out the smile on his face and as he laughed, "So if I were you I would come into that power as soon as possible."

Loki left the room closing the door behind him and twisted his hand using magic to lock the door in place. Thanos would never see his plan coming until it was too late.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I have no affiliation with Sailor Moon or Avengers nor Thor or any marvel creations. All characters and all aspects of those story universes belong to the creators. Thank you

* * *

Pedestrians were leaping out of the crosswalk as a motorcycle came swerving through traffic. The motorcycle speed around the corner almost wiping out before screeching to a stop at the steps of Hikawa Shrine. As Mamoru pulled his helmet off he noticed a red Ferrari speeding around a different corner from up the street. The car slammed on its brakes to a halt in front of him as Haruka and Michiru leapt out.

"Mamoru!" "Mamoru!" came shouting from behind him. Mamoru turned around to see Setsuna and Hotaru running up the street looks of panic on their faces.

As the group converged on each other they began to race up the stairs of the temple. As each of them reached the top they came to stop as their eyes fell on the group of wounded women in front of them. Ami was holding gauze against an open wound on Makoto's stomach trying to stop the bleeding. Ami herself had a huge gash on her forehead that she had wrapped too quickly and the bandage was starting to slide down her face. Rei was trying to clean the burn marks that covered Minako's side as the bleeding from the gash on her own calf was finally starting to slow down.

Each of the girls had several various cuts and bruises on them but they were starting to slowly heal. Ami glanced up at the group as they approached, "Hotaru quickly we're not healing fast enough!" Hotaru raced forward at Ami's request using her healing powers on Makoto before turning to Minako.

"What happened? Who did this you?" Mamoru questioned the inner senshi.

Haruka stood next to him holding a worried Michiru in her arms while Setsuna stood at his other side. Rei stepped away from Minako as she turned to face her prince and the outer senshi. "The man came from out of nowhere. I sensed an evil presence from him but before I could freeze him with an ofuda he detonated a bomb in front of us." Rei explained.

"Did anyone of you recognize him?" Setsuna asked.

"I have seen his face somewhere..." Ami whispered. The girls and Mamoru turned to her relief etched on their faces. "But I don't remember from where." Ami finished. Their shoulders slumped down the hope on their faces lost.

"We need to..." Mamoru began about to give an order for a search party but Ami cut him off.

"I don't recall where I have seen his face but he had a piece of Jakokusuishou crystal with him." Ami informed the group.

The outer senshi look at the inners as each of them gasped; looks of shock on their faces. "It can't be! Are you sure Ami?" Minako asked.

Ami nodded her lips forming a serious frown. "What is the Jakokusuishou?" Haruka inquired.

Minako turned towards Hotaru, Michiru and Haruka to explain to them about the Black Moon Crystal. "It was the crystal the Black Moon clan used to attack Crystal Tokyo and to travel back in time to attack us." Minako replied.

"But the Jakokusuishou crystal had been destroyed when we defeated Wiseman." Makoto finished.

The girls glanced at Mamoru as he set down on a bench next to Luna and Artemis whom had been keeping silent. "Mamoru can you not sense her?" Luna asked tears of worry filling her eyes. Mamoru closed his eyes and placed his hand to the ground using his skill of psychometric to check the Earth for any sign of his stolen lover.

"No I can't sense her anywhere on our planet. But she's still alive I know that in my heart." Mamoru whispered looking up at the others.

"Yes we all sense she's still alive." Rei agreed as the other women nodded.

"Then let's find our princess." Luna ordered.

* * *

Usagi found herself back in the library which was her only source of entertainment. She had been stuck here for a week and already she had learned the ends and outs of the house. Her bedroom, two others, the library, dining hall, family room and kitchen were all on the first floor. The top floor had three additional bedrooms and five other rooms that were void of anything. While the basement held storage for food and it was also where the servants did laundry.

She had found the gardens outside were not available to her. Even though she could open a door or a window if she tried to step outside she was blocked by an invisible barrier. Apparently Loki was determined to torment her even though she already fully understood she couldn't leave this place.

Usagi had thought she be left alone in the house but she had found herself being woken by a girl not much younger than herself the day after Loki had left her. The girl had introduced herself as Lia as she set a tray of food of the bedside table. Lia hadn't said anything else as she left and didn't return until later that evening with a meal for dinner.

As she roamed the halls Usagi found two older women Airi and Jobif who were responsible for keeping the house clean. Since Usagi didn't have to prepare her own meals or clean she found the only thing to actually do in the house was read. Usagi had spent the last five days reading various books on different subjects. She was curled up on the sofa next the fireplace reading a book on Dark Elf history when Loki found her.

"Ahhh there you are." Loki exclaimed after finally finding her.

Usagi glanced up from her book a frown set on her features, "Oh it's you."

Loki returned her frown and walked forward sitting on the chair to the right. "Now is that anyway to greet your king? I gave you those wonderful servants to serve your every last desire." Loki grinned.

"You're not my king! You're a monster!" Usagi hissed sitting up straight on the sofa.

Loki glared at her as he leapt up from the chair and began to walk around the room, "I'm sorry to tell you my dear. But you are not the first one to call me Monster. So if you wish to wound me you will have to try better than that."

Usagi glared at him as he strode around the room looking at the books she had already read. As he read the titles one certain book seem to jump out at him. Loki reached forward and pulled the bottom book out the pile and stared at it. "Truths and Myths of the Sailor Senshi?" Loki questioned reading the title.

Usagi glanced up from her book for a second, "That book is full of inaccuracies."

Loki looked at the book then back to her before slipping it into his pocket. "Well my dear Serenity..." Loki started turning back towards her.

"What?" Usagi grumbled not looking at him.

Loki glared at her as she cut him off, "I was going to tell you perhaps if you were nicer I would start letting you out in the garden next week."

His words caught Usagi's attention as she finally looked back up from her book. "Don't toy with me." Usagi whispered.

Loki grinned at her knowing he had her full attention as he headed for the library doors, "I shall visit you weekly to ensure you are following the rules. And maybe if you try to be nicer I will not only let you out in the gardens I might bring you a gift."

Usagi's lips were set in a straight line as she gritted her teeth, "Of course my lord."

Loki smiled as he walked down the dark hallway his thoughts filled with the blonde woman he just left. (Yes, she will be easy to control) Loki laughed to himself.

* * *

The room was upside down as Usagi laid with head over the side of the chaise lounge in her bedroom; the book she had been reading discarded on the ground. Thoughts of the past week since Loki has last visited were racing threw her mind. Usagi had finally been able to get the servants to talk to her and the things she had discovered surprised her.

She had found her way to the kitchen while Lia was making her dinner. There she finally had a chance to converse with her learning the girl she thought was around her age was much older. Apparently Asgardian's had similar life spans to those of the Lunarians and the other Milky Way inhabitants. Even though she appeared 18 she was much older around 735.

Usagi had learned that she had recently married, and her husband and she had been struggling to have children. Lia explained that Lord Thalt had approached her offering her the job to prepare meals for his wife while he traveled and the amount of money he offered was something she couldn't turn down.

Usagi had been surprised at the fake name Loki had used to present himself. So when Lia had referred to her as Lady Rhea Usagi had almost fell out of her seat. Usagi had excused herself and left the kitchen wandering the halls in a trance. Now days later she laid here in her room wondering what else her kidnapper planned on taking from her.

As if stealing her from her home days before her wedding and imprisoning her in this house wasn't enough. Now he was trying to keep her from discussing her true self to the only people she had to talk to. If only he hadn't put a block on her magic she would have contacted her senshi and been done with this place.

A noise from the doorway caused her to sit up and turn to its direction a frown setting on her lips. The devil that plagued her mind was standing in the doorway a smile on his face that instantly irritated her. "My dear Serenity, how are you fairing?" Loki asked walking farther into the room.

"Aggravated." Usagi hissed.

"Tsk Tsk Tsk and why is that little princess?" Loki sneered moving closer to her.

"Why do those women call me Lady Rhea?" Usagi questioned standing up. Loki looked down at her with a grin before gesturing to a mirror behind her. Usagi turned and let out a small gasp at the reflection staring back at her. Instead of seeing herself Usagi saw an older woman with long brown hair and brown eyes staring back at her. While next to the brunette in the mirror where Loki should have stood was an older man with gray hair and blue eyes.

"I couldn't have anyone that sees us be able to recognize us. So those you see in the mirror are the ones the servants see when they look at you." Loki explained.

"So even in my prison I have to hide?" Usagi hissed pushing Loki away from her.

Loki look irritated at Usagi's whining as he backed away from her. "I have taken every precaution to ensure Thanos never finds you. Try not to act so ungrateful." Loki growled.

"Ungrateful? Are you kidding me?" Usagi shrieked her hands bawling into fist moving towards him. "You come to my home days before I'm to marry my soul mate and kidnap me. Then you trap me in this place in the middle of nowhere with women I can't even really talk to with nothing to do! And all of this isn't counting that you're using your own people as collateral to make sure I don't run off!"

Loki's eyes were growing darker and darker as each word left Usagi's lips. Before Usagi could sense his anger Loki lunged forward grabbing her upper arm in a tight grip. "Ow! Let me go!" Usagi cursed trying to pull away from him.

"Now I have no doubt that you're a princess. A spoiled self centered brat just like every other princess out there." Loki hissed as he dragged her out into the hallway and up the stairs.

Usagi stumbled on the stairs but didn't fall as Loki kept a firm hold on her pulling her along. She could see Airi and Jobif rushing back into the bedroom they had just finished cleaning to hide from whatever was happening. "Where are you taking me now?" Usagi questioned.

Loki didn't respond as he continued to pull her along down the hallway. As they came to a doorway Loki roughly shoved her into one of the empty rooms she had previously explored. Usagi stumbled into the room trying to keep herself from falling when her hands landed on a table allowing her to catch herself.

"What the..." Usagi whispered as she straightened herself and began to look around the room. The first thing she noticed were the doors leading to the upper balcony was open flooding the room with light. The second thing she noticed was an art easel and several blank canvases stacked against the wall.

Usagi glanced down at the table she had landed on and immediately recognized it as a drawing table. Her eyes traveled over all the items perfectly lined up on the table. There were several different sized sketch pads, markers, color pencils, paints, paint brushes and even charcoal. Every medium Usagi could think of to draw with was lying on the table.

She turned in surprise back to Loki who continued to stand in the door way watching her. "How did you know I liked to draw?" Usagi inquired.

"I didn't. Reading and drawing were the only things I was given to occupy my time while I was imprisoned." Loki responded with a tone of anger Usagi could still hear.

Usagi turned away from surprised at his word and began to walk around the table towards the open doors leading back to the balcony. She walked up slowly lifting her hand up, she was sure she would just touch the invisible barrier. However, as she slowly moved forward Usagi's heart started to beat faster as her hand moved past the point of the barrier and was suddenly bathed in light.

She moved forward quickly into the balcony her whole body finally feeling the warmth of the Asgardian sun that was so similar to Earth's. She closed her eyes and took in a deep breath of fresh air that she had longed for. "I never realized how much I would miss going outside." Usagi whispered.

"Loki, I..." Usagi started turning around. Her voice stopped as she found the door way empty, Loki was gone without a word.

* * *

Hi everyone! If anyone has any questions or comments about any of my story please feel free to review or send me message. Thank You for reading I really appreciate it!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I have no affiliation with Sailor Moon or Avengers nor Thor or any marvel creations. All characters and all aspects of those story universes belong to the creators. Thank you.

PS. I've noticed that some of the line breaks I place in here are not showing. I'm sorry if it makes it difficult to read.

* * *

Usagi leapt to the side and swung her sword up blocking her opponent as he rushed her. Being low to the ground Usagi kicked the man's legs out from under him and launched her sword up knocking his sword out his hands. Leaping up from the ground Usagi slammed her foot down on the man's chest and held her sword as his throat as the man raised his hands in defeat.

"Very nice Lady Rhea!" a voice called out. Usagi looked to her right at an older man who was clapping with approval. A bright smile spread across her face as she looked down and held out her hand to help up the man below her.

"Yes, nicely done Lady Rhea. You have really improved!" her opponent spoke as Usagi helped him to his feet. Usagi smiled at both the men as she swung her sword around before handing it to the older man who had been standing to the side.

Three months ago Usagi had requested Loki to send her someone to train her in the art of sword fighting. While hesitant at first Loki had eventually gave into Usagi's request after she promised to behave herself. After a few days Usagi had been woken up early in the morning by Aria who explained she had some guest waiting in the garden.

Usagi had quickly dressed and rushed into the garden to find two men waiting for her. The oldest man had introduced himself as Huorfort and his son Bin. Huorfort was a gray haired blue eyed man who appeared to be in his late sixties. His son Bin looked to be in his thirties with red hair and blue eyes that matched his father. Huorfort had explained he had been selected by the All Father to train her in the ways of combat since he himself was once the most skilled fighter in the Asgardian army.

So for the last three months of her four months of imprisonment Usagi had been learning to defend herself four mornings a week. In the last recent years Haruka and Makoto had been training Usagi in self defense in the ways of their home planets which had similar fighting styles to those of Asgard. Mixing the different battle styles together Usagi was becoming an unstoppable machine.

Usagi smiled as the two men bowed to her before gathering their things for the day. Bidding them farewell Usagi headed back into the house dashing up the stairs to her art room. At least now Usagi had several different activities to help past her days and keep her from going crazy.

* * *

Loki strolled around the manor looking for a certain blonde haired woman that seemed to haunt his every thoughts. He turned to walk up the stairs heading for the art room he had made her for the first month she had been here. Stopping at the door he looked into the room to see Usagi laying on her stomach on the ground her feet swaying up in the air as she concentrated on her work.

Smiling Loki walked forward to look over her shoulders at the charcoal sketch she was working on. The drawing was of a grand palace with large fountains leading up to its doors and in the sky line was clearly Midgard. Loki cleared his throat, "What is that place?"

Usagi almost leapt out of her skin as her head snapped up to look at Loki standing above her. Loki almost chuckled as he noticed her face and arms were covered in charcoal smudges. "It's the moon palace. It was my home in my first life." Usagi responded before turning her attention back down to her drawing.

Loki stepped back a frown set on his features at her words as her past was a complete mystery to him. He began looking around the room at all the paintings and drawings that covered the walls. He noticed that most of the paintings were of the same people in various clothes for example a raven haired girl in some type of mini dress holding a flaming bow and arrow. As he paced around the room viewing her work he almost cringed at the sight of a painting of her and another man with raven haired wearing a tuxedo with arms linked in a lover's embraced.

With the last painting etched in his mind he turned back to the blonde laying on the ground that was completely enthralled in her sketch. "I was planning to stay and have dinner with you tonight if that's alright" Loki announced facing her.

Usagi looked back up at the man hovering around her and shrugged her shoulders. "A little company wouldn't hurt" she said with a small smile.

* * *

Hours later Usagi made her way into the dining room to find Loki standing next to the serving cabinet. His face immediately turned towards her as she entered the room. A soft smile graced Loki's lips as he caught sight of her, her beauty catching his words in his throat.

Loki shook his head as he turned away from her to pour her glass a wine from the bottle he had resting on top of the dinner server. Usagi approached the dining table as Loki moved swiftly forward and pulled her chair out for her. "Thank you" Usagi replied softly as a slight blush stained her cheeks.

Usagi took her seat and watched as Loki set a glass of red wine in front of her. Even though Usagi had learn the hard way she needed to stay away from alcohol she decided to throw caution to the wind as she picked up the glass thanking Loki as she took a sip.

Loki took a seat next to her as Lia entered the room bringing out dishes for them. Usagi thanked her as she brought out the last dish setting it down in front of her. Loki watched Usagi with a grin as she began to drop a load of food onto her plate before digging into with no grace of a princess she claimed to be.

"You seemed to be starving" Loki chuckled as he sipped his wine. Usagi glared at him for a moment before sitting up straight in her seat reaching for his own glass of wine.

Loki continued to smile as he reached into his pocket and pulled out the small book he had taken from the library months ago. The small book _The Truth and Myths of the Sailor Senshi_ set on the table like a glowing beacon in the middle of the sea.

Usagi stopped eating and stared at the book Loki had placed on the table. "Why do you have that?" she asked softly.

"I have read this many times in the last few months and you can imagine I have many questions. Especially with all those paintings you have up in your art room." Loki explained with a sly smile.

Usagi let out a deep sigh as she looked Loki straight in the eyes, "The answer to your questions is NO there are no male senshi and no the Sailor Senshi have never been extinct. And YES those paintings are of the Sailor Senshi that guard me and the Milky Way Galaxy."

Loki frowned as she shot off her answers to his unasked questions. The woman even after four months was still a mystery to him, a mystery he planned to unravel by the end of the night.

* * *

The fire glowed brightly as they sat on the floor at the coffee table next to the fireplace. The warmth of the fire glowed bright as the light cast shadows along their faces. Usagi smiled as she took a sip of her wine the bitterness sliding down her throat.

Loki leaned back against the small chair as he glanced at Usagi who sat her wine glass down on the coffee table resting her back against the sofa. "Serenity, tell me the story of your Sailor Senshi" Loki requested looking at the blonde.

Usagi smiled as she reached out and took a gulp of her fourth glass of wine. "What is it that you want to know?" Usagi questioned.

"Everything" Loki responded knowing the wine had clouded the blonde's judgment.

Usagi swayed a little bit as she set the wine glass on the table in front of her. "In order to understand everything that has happened we have to start at the beginning when the universe began" Usagi started.

"The start of the universe?" Loki questioned.

"Yes!" Usagi replied. "Eons ago when the universe was nothing but darkness, the Galaxy Cauldron exploded into existence bringing life into the universe. The Galaxy Cauldron is what your people call Yggdrasil; it is the center of the universe." she began.

"From the Cauldron the planets and stars were created. The first beings to evolve into existence were the Celestials who lived for eons and held great power. At first the universe lived in peace and then the Galaxy Cauldron created six gems of great power. These gems were dubbed the infinity stones and if all brought together the holder of the gems would be able to find their way back to the Galaxy Cauldron if the universe was ever in danger." Usagi continued sipping on her wine.

"Unfortunately the draw of the Galaxy Cauldron was strong and the Celestials began to fight amongst themselves each trying to bring the gems together. As wars began to spread through the universe one celestial prayed to the Galaxy Cauldron for help to bring peace to her people. The Galaxy Cauldron feeling the loving light of this one celestial being created a white gem that was more powerful than any of the infinity stones. The Cauldron entrusted the white gem to the celestial, who used the crystal to spread the power of the infinity stones amongst the universe bringing peace once again." Usagi stated as Loki listened.

"The white gem used to by the celestial was it the ginzuishou?" Loki asked completely enthralled in the story.

"Yes, it was. And that celestial who came to possess the crystal was a female being of pure heart who lived her life on the moon that rotated around the uninhabited Earth. With the ginzuishou she became leader of the strongest galaxy in universe the Milky Way galaxy. That Celestial being was Selene the first Queen of the White Moon." Usagi smiled.

"As Selene used the power of the ginzuishou to keep peace in the universe the darkness of Chaos began to churn in the Cauldron. As time passed some beings began to fall to power of Chaos and slowly started attacking the White Moon of the Milky Way Galaxy. Selene concern for the innocents of the universe took the ginzuishou and prayed once again for help from the Galaxy Cauldron. Hearing the prayers and feeling the call of ginzuishou the Galaxy Cauldron gave birth to new crystals of power unlike those it had before. These new crystals launched themselves from the Cauldron and went into the universe finding female beings to merge with. The crystals became the souls of these women who found they had to the ability to transform into powerful soldiers." Usagi explained.

"The Sailor Senshi." Loki whispered.

"Yes and nine of these sailor crystals found their way to the Milky Way galaxy. Eight women who had showed nothing but pure love and loyalty to Selene received them and they became the first of the Sol Senshi. Selene found that with the power of the ginzuishou and the help of the Sailor Senshi they could keep the power of Chaos at bay." Usagi smiled.

"For eons the milky way galaxy lived peacefully as did the rest of the universe. Eventually Selene's soul passed back into the Galaxy Cauldron and the ginzuishou passed along to her ancestors. The descendants of the Sailor Senshi had become Queens of their own planets each still loyal to the Moon Queen. Earth had finally become inhibited by humans who were unaware their solar system was brimming with life. Everything was peaceful until a descendant of a Celestial group known as Titans was born on a lonely moon of Saturn." Usagi continued.

"Thanos." Loki replied a dark look entering his eyes as Usagi nodded.

"Thanos was born on Saturn's moon Titan dubbed after his people. Even at a young age Thanos showed contempt for the rulers of Milky Way galaxy. He believed the Titian race to be the true descendants of the Celestials and should be the rightful rulers of the universe." Usagi began. "Of course his thoughts drew the attention of Chaos who planned to use Thanos's hatred to its advantage. When the time was right an embodiment of Chaos named Mistress Death emerged from Chaos. Her only goals were to seduced Thanos and bring about the destruction of the universe."

"When Mistress Death finally found her way to Thanos he became her ultimate servant. Thanos's mission since then has been to prove his love to her by ending the universe. As Thanos succumbed to her will a part of Chaos entered his soul giving him devastating powers. When his powers began to grow rumors began to spread through the universe. At this time Selene's great granddaughter Queen Selenity was wielder of the ginzuishou." Usagi stated.

Taking a sip of her wine Usagi continued, "When the rumors of Thanos reached the Queen's ears she sent her husband the King of the Moon and leader of the Imperial Army to put an end to his terror. However, Selenity was unaware Thanos can become a servant of Chaos and was unknowingly sending her husband to his death. When King Adonis confronted the rage filled Thanos he unleashed his power destroying the Imperial Army and all that remained of his own race."

"He destroyed all of his own people?" Loki questioned surprise on his features.

"When Chaos takes you everything that mattered to you before no longer means anything. When Queen Selenity sense the devastation she finally realized that Thanos had accepted Chaos into his body. She called forth the Sailor Senshi with the intention of attacking and destroying Thanos before he could spread his evil to the rest of the universe. As Selenity gathered her forces to attack her daughter Princess Serenity the first sought out sanctuary in the prayer room located at the center of the Moon." Usagi explained.

"Princess Serenity the first?" Loki asked.

Usagi smiled softly, "My mother. She knew her mother was on the way to battle Thanos and she knew the best way to help her was to pray to the Moon Tower that was dedicated to the Galaxy Cauldron. As the princess prayed she received a vision of Thanos clutching a golden fist decorated with six different color gems. Fearing she had seen their future Serenity knew she had to do something to ensure that future could not come true. She rushed to the communication room of the Moon Kingdom and sent out messages to the holders of the infinity stones begging them to send away and hide the gems."

"As the guardians of the infinity stones throughout the universe received her message only one took her warning seriously. The newest race of the universe the Asgardians had been given the responsibility to protect the space stone. Their young king Buri heated the warning of the young princess sealed the space stone in a protective shell and sent it with a trusted guard to the last place he believed anyone would look, Earth."

Loki studied her face for a moment before he realized he knew exactly what the space stone was. "The tesseract! That is how it ended up on Midgard." he whispered.

"While Serenity was communicating with the other galaxies Queen Selenity and the Sailor Senshi had finally found themselves face to face with Thanos. The power of chaos flowing through his veins was stronger than Selenity had expected. As Thanos began to launch his attack the Sailor Senshi began to call upon the power of their Sailor Crystals to give power to their Queen..." Usagi whispered softly.

A look of pain appeared on Usagi's face as she continued the history of her people. "Before Thanos could follow through with his attack the Sailor Senshi were able to supply all their power to Queen Selenity so she could call upon her most powerful attack. As the Sailor Senshi fell lifeless around her Queen Selenity sent her attack at Thanos. The powers of the ginzuishou weaken Thanos greatly and launched him beyond the borders of the Milky Way galaxy. Weakened from the use of the ginzuishou Queen Selenity knew she was moments from death. Using the last of her power Selenity placed a barrier around the Milky Way Galaxy that would prevent Thanos from ever being able to re-enter."

Shock immediately appeared on Loki's face at Usagi's last words. "You mean to tell me Thanos cannot enter Midgard?" Loki asked softly.

"No he can't." Usagi replied as Loki looked down in shame as he realized what he had done. The only place Serenity had truly been safe was where he had kidnapped her from. Now if Thanos found out she was still alive he could easily find her and kill her.

"I..." Loki started unsure of how to explain his actions. However, before he could continue Usagi reached over placing her hand on his and smiled softly.

"You don't have to say anything I understand what happened. And there isn't anything I wouldn't do to protect your people." Usagi smiled as a light blush appeared on Loki's cheeks.

Loki cleared his throat as he pulled his hand away from Usagi's. "So the Moon queen died while putting a blockade around the Milky Way Galaxy. What happened after that? Where do you come in to this story?" Loki asked.

"After the death of Queen Selenity the ginzuishou immediately found its way to Princess Serenity. As each time before when the ginzuishou passed to it next carrier the bond between the crystal and its holder became stronger. When Serenity took hold of the ginzuishou and became Queen of the Moon she became even more powerful than her mother ever was. The same happened for the new Sol Senshi who were the daughters of the previous senshi and now Queen's of their own respected planets." Usagi stated as she continued her tale.

"As the centuries passed and the universe continued in peace the Milky Way Galaxy was the most glorious of all the galaxies once again. Queen Serenity was a fair and just ruler that all inhabitants of the galaxy adored. As Serenity ruled she had banned any communication or travel to Earth to prevent anyone from finding the newly hidden infinity stone. While the other kingdoms continued to grow in prosperity Earth was left to its own devices."

"Each of the Queens of the Milky Way Galaxy began to have children that would continue on their legacy and become the next sailor senshi. Queen Serenity was there for each birth of the next senshi and loved each as if they were her own. However, she herself had been unable to find love amongst the many suitors who had tried to win her heart. As the princesses of the other planets began to grow the Queens grew worried about their high Queen." Usagi explained.

"As the years passed Queen Serenity's heart began to grow heavy with fear that she would never bare a child of her own. One evening as Serenity retired to her chambers she called forth the ginzuishou seeking its comforting light to cleanse her fears. However, as she held the ginzuishou it recognized the longing in its Queen's heart. Before Serenity could react the ginzuishou began to glow brightly in her hands and she disappeared from the Moon Palace." Usagi continued.

Usagi took a sip of her wine the taste of it no one longer burning her throat. "As the light died down Queen Serenity found herself in an unfamiliar stone hallway. Unsure of where she was, she was about to transport herself back to the Moon Palace when a strange energy began to call to her. Following the pull of energy Serenity made her way to the end of the hallway and into an open courtyard or what she thought was an open courtyard. Unknown to her Queen Serenity found herself at the edge of the Galaxy Cauldron."

"As the power of the Cauldron pulsed Queen Serenity began to back away out of fear once she realized where she was. Before she could leave the guardian light of the Cauldron, Guardian Cosmos rose up and took form before the Queen of the Moon. Appearing as a small woman no bigger than a pixie Guardian Cosmos greeted Queen Serenity with a smile and a bow. Guardian Cosmos introduced herself as the light side of the Galaxy Cauldron and creator of the ginzuishou and sailor crystals."

"Shocked by the small woman before her Queen Serenity dropped to her knees to pay homage to the goddess. Guardian Cosmos quickly silenced the Queen's thanks as she began to explain the reason Queen Serenity was brought to the Cauldron. She informed Queen Serenity since the beginning of time her and the darkness of Chaos existed in the depths of the Galaxy Cauldron. As she watched the universe grow she became lonely and the darkest of Chaos began to manipulate her into helping to create the infinity stones. Immediately after forging the stones Guardian Cosmos had regretted their creation. When she heard the prayers of the Celestial being Selene, Guardian Cosmos had a vision of the future in which she knew she had to create the ginzuishou for Selene."

Usagi took a deep breath before continuing, "At the mention of her vision Queen Serenity questioned what it was that Guardian Cosmos saw. With a smile Guardian Cosmos explained that in the Cauldron she could see unlimited possibilities for the future and that no matter what future she saw there was always one constant, Queen Serenity's daughter."

"You?" Loki asked.

Usagi nodded, "Queen Serenity was in shock at the goddess's words. Guardian Cosmos explained that her original vision had showed her that one day a descendant of Selene would bear a child that would be the brightest star in the universe. She also explained that since the ginzuishou had brought Queen Serenity here then she was the one Guardian Cosmos had been waiting for. Queen Serenity had been speechless at Guardian Cosmos words and was in shock as Guardian Cosmos began to glow. Emerging from the body of the smaller woman was a grayish silver gem that radiated power stronger than the ginzuishou ever had. As Guardian Cosmos held the gem up to Queen Serenity it began to glow causing the Queen to gasp and lay her hands on her stomach. At once Queen Serenity had felt the power of a heavenly body take root in her womb."

"You didn't have a father?" Loki asked in surprise.

"No, I was created from the love of my mother and the power of the sailor crystal Guardian Cosmos protects, the Cosmos Crystal. My future was determined long before I was born I am destined to be the carrier of the Cosmos Crystal and battle Chaos for all of eternity." Usagi explained.

Loki studied her for a moment and could see the weight of the world in her eyes as she stared at flames in fireplace. "What happened after you were born?" Loki asked.

"I grew up on the Moon surrounding my friends and protectors the Sailor Senshi. The princesses of each planet had already taken on the role of Sailor Senshi the moment I was born. It was as if my presence called for them and their sailor crystals responded to the call. I remember being happy and so thankful for my mother and friends. I remember as I grew up I would spend hours staring up at Earth, it looked like a blue crystal ball floating amongst the stars. When I was fifteen I used the Moon's teleportation chambers to sneak down to Earth. I had only wanted to look around to see what beauty the Earth held yet I never expected to find what I did." Usagi explained reaching to twirl a heart shape ring on her finger.

Loki watched as she played with the ring on her finger a frown coming to his face as a smile appeared on hers. "What was it?" Loki frowned slightly sure he didn't want to know.

"On my first trip to Earth I met a man, Endyimon the Prince Earth. It was love at first sight and I would sneak down to the Earth to see him. Eventually my mother realized what I was doing and discovered my secret. At first she was furious but she realized Endyimon was my soul mate and agreed we could marry. I was so happy and everything was so perfect until we discovered just how deep Chaos's can hide his evil." Usagi began.

"What happened?" Loki asked leaning towards her.

"Chaos is always lurking always plotting ways to destroy the light of the world. When Guardian Cosmos created the ginzuishou to help Selene, Chaos in turned create a crystal that would be opposite of the ginzuishou, the Jakokusuishou which I know you are familiar with. After creating the Jakokusuishou Chaos sealed it in a tiny rock on the edge of the Milky Way Galaxy. There for millenniums the Jakokusuishou crystal would grow and become the planet Nemesis the source of being of Chaos known as the Death Phantom. That was not the only plan Chaos had laying in wait."

"As Thanos was being banished from the Milky Way Galaxy Mistress Death gave birth to shadow of Chaos and sealed it in our galaxy's sun, the beings name was Metalia. Months before Endyimon and I were to marry the Earth was being riddled by what was thought to be harmless solar flares. Unknowns to anyone it was actually Metalia breaking free from her confinements on the sun and traveling to Earth. Before I had met Endyimon there was a young sorceress who had fallen in love with him, but he did not return her affections. When she discovered Endyimon and I were to marry her heart grew dark with jealously and that is when Metalia reached out to her." Usagi continued.

"Her name was Beryl and with the power granted to her by Metalia she brainwashed the people of Earth against the other planets. Endyimon had been on the Moon when Beryl took control of the Earth and on the eve of our wedding she led an attack against all planets of the galaxy. With the power of Metalia Beryl destroyed all the other planets kingdoms. When she reached the Moon she quickly sought me out and she tried to run me threw with a sword Endyimon leapt in front of me. After Beryl realized she had put a sword through the man she loved she turned and fled as I held Endyimon dying in my arms. As soon as he passed I knew I could not bear to live a life without him so I took his sword and plunged it into my own heart." Usagi whispered.

Loki watched as tears began to slip from her cheeks and he could feel his own heart cry out for her pain. Usagi took a deep breath before continuing, "I was already dead by the time my mother found me. When she saw when had happened she knew that couldn't be my end and as the battle around ranged on she called upon the power of the ginzuishou. Queen Serenity knew if she poured her life force into the crystal then she could stop the bloodshed and give us all another chance at life. So with her all strength Queen Serenity used the ginzuishou to seal away Metalia and send everyone's soul back to the Galaxy Cauldron to be reborn. The Earth itself had almost become void of human life, but after a few millenniums they began to flourish again. And that's how I was reborn as a human on Earth."

"What happened after that? What of the other Sailor Senshi?" Loki asked.

"My guardian senshi were returned to the Cauldron with me. There were other Sailor Senshi still spread throughout the universe but their numbers dwindled after the destruction of the Moon. As the millenniums passed people in the universe began to believe the Sailor Senshi were just legends. Yet they were not gone and it was only in the last five hundred years new Sailor Crystals began to emerge from the Cauldron as new heavenly bodies were born." Usagi explained.

"And what about you? How did you find all this out?" Loki inquired. Usagi smiled as she began to explain that she had been reborn on the Earth with all her senshi and her prince. She told him how when she was just fourteen her mother's royal advisor Luna of the planet Mau found her and told her she was destined to be a Sailor Senshi and guard the Moon Princess. She explained how Luna's mind had been altered so she wouldn't be able to recognized her as Serenity and that it had been implanted that it had only been a thousand years since the destruction of the moon.

Usagi continued to tell Loki her tales of how she became Sailor Moon and how Metalia had broken free of the prison Queen Serenity had placed her in. She explained how Beryl was reborn and became corrupted again by Metalia and began to slowly try to take of the Earth. Eventually the Sailor Senshi were reawakened and together they were able to revive my memories and recover the ginzuishou. She told him how they were able to destroy Beryl and Metalia and once again Usagi was able to reunite with her prince.

She explained to Loki that Metalia wasn't the only solider of Chaos they had faced. She told him how the Death Phantom emerged from Nemesis in the future and followed her future daughter into the past to battle them. She explained how Pharaoh 90 came from a different Galaxy and tired to corrupt the senshi of Saturn. The next battle had been against a woman Queen Serenity had trapped in mirror who was hell bent on possessing the unclaimed Sailor Crystal of Earth called the Golden Crystal.

"The last enemy we faced was one of our own..." Usagi whispered as she started her last tale of the night. "A Sailor Senshi by the name of Sailor Galaxia had been possessed by the power of Chaos. She began to travel around the universe stealing the sailor crystals of all Sailor Senshi. Eventually she made it to Earth called there by the power of the ginzuishou. She took all the crystals of my senshi and my prince killing them all."

"Before Galaxia arrived on Earth a young girl who called herself Chibi Chibi appeared on my doorstep. None of us were sure of who she was and where she came from. During the final battle with Galaxia Chibi Chibi revealed herself as my future self Sailor Cosmos. She had come back in time to try to persuade me into destroying the Galaxy Cauldron because in her future she had lost all she had loved and Chaos was winning the battle. But I couldn't do what she asked..." Usagi replied looking at Loki with sad eyes.

"I knew if I destroyed the Cauldron then everything would be lost. That future Sailor Cosmos had become filled with such grief she didn't understand what she was asking. Before anything else could happen I was able to free Galaxia from Chaos's power and sent the darkness back to the Cauldron. As soon as I knew she was safe I leapt into the Cauldron hoping to find my loved ones. The moment I entered the Cauldron I began to have thousands of visions. I saw the start of the universe and every moment that had occurred to the point I was at. Then I began to see flashes of all possible futures, they were passing so fast and there were so many I could barely make sense of what was happening." Usagi breathed.

"I was so overwhelmed and confused until a bright light began to shine and Guardian Cosmos appeared before me. She explained how my mother had come to the Cauldron and the power I was born to bare. As I floated in the abyss of light and darkness Guardian Cosmos asked me if I wanted to return to what I was or if I wanted to start over. The decision was never hard, I chose for me and all the others who had been harmed by Chaos to return to our homes. When I awoke I found myself back on Earth surrounded by all my senshi and my prince. Since then we haven't had to face any other enemies...that was four years ago." Usagi smiled as she once again fiddled with the ring on her finger.

Loki eyed her as she twirled the ring around her finger, "What does the ring represent?"

"It's my engagement ring from Mamoru; he's the reincarnation of Prince Endyimon. We were to be married before..." Usagi started but faded off.

Loki studied her for a minute before he started to stand up. "It's getting late you should probably..." Loki began but was cut off as Usagi reached out and grabbed his hand.

"Oh I don't think so! I'm not going to have sat here and told you my whole story without a peep of yours. Now sit down and tell me why you tried to take over Earth. Tell me about your family, something!" Usagi demanded pushing Loki back down to the ground.

"Very well if you insist." Loki smiled as he leaned forward pouring them another glass of wine from their third bottle.

Usagi smiled as Loki began to tell her of his childhood growing up in Asgard. However, her smile began to fade as he spoke of how lonely and out of placed he felt. Loki explained how physical skill was cherished by Asgardians and while his brother Thor succeeded at everything while Loki was often left behind. He had always been more interested in magic and knowledge then to learn how to beat up his opponent with a hammer.

He continued to talk about how his father seemed to treat him differently than Thor making Loki feel like an outcast. Usagi watched a look of deep pain entered Loki's eyes causing her heart to ache as it wanted to reach out to comfort him. Loki explained that the only person to ever show him love was his mother who he cherished above all. All he had ever wanted to do was make her proud and all he ever did was let her down.

Loki sighed as he explained to Usagi that he eventually found out he had actually been born a frost giant. His biological father had been disappointed in his small stature and left him to die in the caves. Eventually he was found by Odin who had taken him as a secret prisoner and raised him along side Thor. Odin had hoped their bond as brothers when end the war between the frost giants and the Asgardians. When Loki had found out the truth he had let his anger take control of him leading to the attacks on Thor and Midgard.

Usagi found herself moving closer to him as he told her how Odin had imprisoned him after Thor brought him back. He explained how his mother had pleaded to him to let go of his anger but Loki had been unwilling. Loki clenched his fist as he told Usagi how his mother had died before he could apologize and that had destroyed the last of his heart. Eventually Thor had come seeking help from Loki who had only agreed to help so he could seek revenge for his mother's death. During the battle Loki faked his death before returning to Asgard disguised as a soldier.

As he was presenting himself as a regular Asgard solider he approached Odin to inform him of Loki's death. A look of hurt appeared in Loki's eyes as he explained that Odin seemed unfazed by the news and had said that it was probably for the best he was gone. Loki explained that the second the words left Odin's mouth Loki's hatred had returned in a full rage.

"What did you do?" Usagi whispered.

"When he turned his back on me I attacked him and put him in coma only I can wake him from. I hid his body in his own personal vault in his chambers. I wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of me killing him. Afterwards I shifted into his appearance and I've been living as him for the last nine months." Loki replied looking at Usagi with empty eyes.

Loki turned and looked away not wanting to see the look in Usagi's eyes. He glanced outside and noticed the night sky had lightened. "It's nearly morning; we've been up all night." Loki announced.

Usagi turned to look outside surprised they had stayed up all night talking. Loki stood up and held his hand out to help Usagi up. "You should go get so sleep. Let me help you up." Loki said as Usagi took his hand.

As he pulled her to her feet Usagi stumbled falling into his arms in which Loki caught her before she could fall to the ground. "Sorry!" Usagi whispered as she looked up at Loki to thank him. As her eyes met his, a small blush stained her cheeks as his eyes were filled with surprise. Before Usagi could do anything she felt Loki's hands slide up to cup her face. Usagi's eyes widen in shock as Loki began to lend down his lips inches from hers.

"No!" Usagi shouted pushing away from him before he could kiss her. Usagi stumbled back and watched as a look of surprise took of Loki's features. Before Usagi could read anything more from him his face went cold and he straightened up.

"Forgive me; I had forgotten for a second that I was a monster." Loki stated before he walked passed her and out the doors into the garden.

Usagi turned around watching him leave her hand resting at her chest. Her eyes cast down as they began to mist, "Loki..."

* * *

Hi everyone! If anyone has any questions or comments about any of my story please feel free to review or send me message. Thank You for reading I really appreciate it!


End file.
